Snowbound
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: Its Christmas and Magnus steals Alec for the evening for a planned surprise. Christmas tree hunting out in the forest. However, his plan goes horribly wrong when a demon appears and without any weapons, Alec is defenseless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! Since it's that time of year, I thought I'd write a Christmas fanfiction for all you guys! This idea came last year but buy the time I started writing, it was past Christmas so I VOWED I'd post it this year! I hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The shopping center was crowded with much hustling and bustling of shoppers picking up last minute gifts for family and friends. Among the crowd was Alexander Lightwood dressed in jeans, a black winter coat, blue beanie and a green scarf his boyfriend Magnus Bane, bought him last year. His gloved hands were clenched into a fist and shoved in the pockets of his coat trying to keep warm. He'd been walking for hours trying to find gifts for his family but nothing caught his attention or they were too expensive.

"Alec!" A familiar voice beamed from behind. Alec turned to find Magnus, dressed in red skinny jeans, green converse and beige overcoat. He was wearing a green and red scarf that had little bells at the end and jangled each time he moved. His hair was up into a hundred little spikes but the snow had dampened the ends causing it them to curve slightly. However, it was the bundle of bags in Magnus' hands that caught Alec's attention.

"What, are you throwing a party or something?" Alec joked.

"I am," Magnus said seriously. Alec cleared his throat. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Just looking around, nothing really." Alec shrugged.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Magnus asked. Alec winced unsure if it was a good idea to go over when Magnus in this state. He wasn't overly fond in helping with the Christmas decorations.

"Uh, Jace and I were going out tonight and b-besides, we're not into all this Christmas stuff." The warlock narrowed his eyes, not believing his lie.

"Well I am and you're MY boyfriend!" Magnus snapped. Alec sighed, he couldn't argue with the warlock, even if he wanted to.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Magnus looked up in thought.

"How about you come over tomorrow morning." Alec tilted his head to the side.

"What for?"

"It's a surprise, just come over at eight okay." Alec thought about it. Whatever he was planning would most likely beat helping decorate Magnus' condo, since he was very particular at where things went. Also, it was their first christmas together and Alec could see how important it was to Magnus so he agreed.

"Alright, I can do that." He said finally and the warlock beamed.

"Yes! I love you!" And he leaned down and kissed Alec openly in public and the shadowhunter turn bright red. "See you darling!" And before Alec could get out a word, Magnus was gone, shuffling into the crowd of people.

* * *

A cold yet welcoming breeze snuck around the young Shadowhunter causing him to shiver in his heavy navy blue winter coat. A sheet of snow had already blanketed the pavement outside the condo that Alec Lightwood stood in front patiently waiting for his boyfriend. A wreath that hung decoratively on the front door jangled and Alec turned to find Magnus emerge from within wearing a dark green coat, skinny jeans and a red scarf with white pompoms at the end wrapped around his neck.

"Hey," Magnus smiled, a cloud of smoke forming around mouth as he spoke. "Were you waiting long?" Magnus asked noticing Alec's bright red nose where the cold had bitten it.

"It's okay," Alec said. Magnus cupped the base if Alec's chin and kissed him deeply instantly bringing warmth to his lips and throughout his whole body. When Magnus pulled back the boy made a face and shyly turned away his cheeks burning redder than his nose.

"Better?" Magnus smirked.

"Y-you didn't have to do that, I was fine," Alec said and Magnus chuckled.

"I wanted to." Alec mumbled under his breath that sounded like _let's go_ and walking ahead. The warlock sigh aloud and watched fondly as his boyfriend shove his hands his pocket and ducked his head, trying to bury his neck into the collar of his jacket to keep the cold out. It was a shame Alec was demure about their relationship but Magnus would never cease to love him. When the Shadowhunter turned, Magnus saw how the white around him seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes.

"Are you coming?" Magnus nodded and joined his partner, linking their arms together but not without getting a groan of protest from the boy.

"Where are we going anyway?" Alec asked as they strode down the sidewalk to Magnus's car that he claimed to have borrowed for the evening.

"It's a surprise." Magnus winked. Alec shook his head but couldn't hold back the smile that played in the corner of his lips. After a block down they stopped in front of a silver Lexus sports car.

"Nice care," He said.

"Thanks" Magnus winked walking over to the driver's side.

Magnus drove them out of the city and to the rustic side of New York where the snow was much thicker and higher.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked again.

"You'll see." Magnus said. A pause.

"Magnus, you know I don't really like surprises, can't you just tell me?"

"No you party pooper, just sit quiet and be patient." Alec drummed his fingers on the dashboard impatiently.

"Look, how about a hint-"

"Shush! Their playing Christmas music!" Magnus cut in, turning up the radio. After a few minutes of silence Alec gave into the fact and Magnus wasn't going to talk had rest his elbow on the windowsill. He watched as the distance between each country house expand until there was none left.

He wondered what Jace and Isabelle were planning to do today, although it wasn't too much of a guess. Jace would probably find a way to be with Clary, and she would probably invite Simon and where there was Simon, there was Isabelle who pretends that she's not interested in him but actually is. Alec couldn't help but smile. At least the group was finding themselves, each one having someone to support each other when in time of need.

Although he wasn't too fond of Simon and his deep thirst for blood due to his vampiric change, Isabelle seemed to be comfortable around him and Alec was glad she could lean on him for support. And Jace had Clary, whom Alec had despised at first sight but then realized that she could get to him the way Alec couldn't. Jace opened up to her and he trusts her wholeheartedly, so if he was happy, then Alec could learn to accept that. Then there was Magnus, who became Alec's foundation and shoulder to lean on, who cared for him in such a way Alec would never quite understand and who loved him unconditionally. Never in Alec's wildest dream did he imagine anyone falling in love with him, let alone an eight hundred year old warlock. Over the course of their relationship, Alec's learned to not question it and accept it as it is. Magnus loved him and Alec shared the same passion and desire.

An hour had passed and Alec could no longer suppress his anxious curiosity.

"Okay enough! Magnus, where are we going?"

"The evergreen forest up there." Magnus said pointing to the right side where the evergreens stood tall on a hill.

"We're getting a _tree_? Couldn't you just, I don't know, snap one?" Magnus gave Alec a slid glance of annoyance.

"Theoretically, yes, I could have. But I chose not to because I wanted to spend a nice long evening with you. Surprise!" Magnus cheered. Though heavy trips outside of the city slightly bothered Alec, he was filled with awe that Magnus would dedicate an entire day to them.

"Then I'm looking for the biggest tree." Alec finally said. Magnus beamed like a Christmas light and took Alec's hand in his.

"That's the spirit!" Alec rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

 **First chapter done! Please stay, I promise there will be thrill and adventure for these two ;) Don't forget to leave a Review down below!**

 **\- p.s. I will try to post every day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just some tomfoolery, nothing big yet . That's next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hand in hand, the two made their way to the forest walked around the looking through the trees.

"It's been a while since I went out to look for a tree." Magnus said, eyes looking ahead distantly as if he was recalling a memory. "Over six hundred years." Alec remembered I was only last year that he and his family went to buy a Christmas tree. Though it was a mundane tradition, Max had begged that they buy one and decorate it and Robert and Mayrse only agreed after the hundredth request. Little did they know it Max's last christmas. Putting the memory aside, Alec tried to put himself in Magnus's position sitting at home every year on this holiday alone. "I come here from time to time but I could never find myself to bring a tree home." Magnus admitted looking down.

"Why couldn't you?" Alec asked. Magnus shrugged.

"It just didn't seem right, there was no joy in it. Why get a big tree just so I could decorate it myself and spend Christmas alone?"

"But you throw parties don't you?"

"I do, but the process of finding a tree takes time, consideration and purpose." Alec stopped walking and looked at Magnus in the eyes.

"Thank you for taking me and sharing this special moment with you. I hope I can make it worth it." Magnus stared in surprise, not used to hearing such kind words from a shadowhunter who seldom showed his affection in their relationship. Magnus' heart pumped with such warmth, desire and admiration for the boy that he no longer felt cold. Magnus cupped Alec's cheek with both hands and pressed his lips against Alec.

"What was that for?" He asked, eyes wide. The warlock smiled a genuine smile and continued to look down at Alec.

"No reason, I just wanted to do that." And Magnus kissed him again.

"Oh, you're warm." Alec breathed and grabbed for Magnus's hands seeking to kindle his numb fingers. He sighed in content and rested his forehead against Magnus. The warlock chuckled and kissed the young boy earning a sweet blush that stuck out against his pale features. As soon as Magnus parted his lips seeking entrance, Alec pulled away with a wide grin on his face.

"Come and get me Magnus." he teased taking several steps back. The warlock stared in complete shock as Alec turned to disappear within the forest, hiding behind the trunk of the trees. Slowly his lips curled into a devious grin and his eyes followed Alec with hunger.

"I always find you Alexander." Magnus breathed as if new life was given to him. His legs started forward after his lover into the woods. Magnus admitted Alec truly earned the name Shadowhunter for each time he thought he saw Alec, the boy would melt into the shadow of the trees. But the warlock was better. He closed his eyes and instead of searching for Alec with his eyes, he listened with his ears. From behind, he heard the distant sound of a twig snap and he knew Alec was close. Slowly, Magnus made his way after the Shadowhunter and followed the freshly prints in the snow. As soon as he spotted Alec, Magnus hide behind one of the trees. He noticed Alec turning his head from side to side as if calculating his next move.

"You have nowhere else to run darling." Magnus called. To the left was the creek and there would be no place to run, but to the right was where the forest ended and he would be in the open. Magnus heard movement in the direction of the creek but recognized it as a distraction knowing Alec wouldn't go towards the creek. Magnus dashed towards the open field and smirked when he saw Alec running just a few feet ahead. Though it was difficult to run in the snow, Magnus was determined to have Alec in his arms. Just as Alec passed through the clearing of the forest, Magnus wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and tackled him to the ground and the two tumbled around in the snow. Finally, Magnus had Alec under him, pinning his wrists beside his head. Pure bliss and joy filled his heart as he watched Alec struggle for air through his laughter.

"Okay okay, you got me." He said with his exhilaration.

"Not quiet," Magnus purred and leaned down to capture the young boy's lips. The warlock parted Alec's lips with his teeth and Alec obliged finally allowing Magnus in. Their tongues collided sending an emotional heatwave throughout his body that blocked the cold on his back. "There, now I've got you." Magnus said pulling away slightly. Alec opened his eyes to admire green gold eyes that had little snow specs glittering along his eyelashes. Though they had been together for a while, the butterflies in his stomach would flutter each time he was alone with Magnus and the boy shivered trying to release those feelings. "Are you cold?" Magnus asked moving off Alec and extending his hand.

"W-well did have me pinned to the snow," he lied taking Magnus's hand and getting to his feet. Alec ran his hand through his now damp hair shaking out the snow.

"Alright, well, let's look get our tree and get the hell out of here." Magnus exclaimed.

"When I was hiding, I saw a really big tree on the hill."

"Show me the way!"

* * *

 **Stay tune, demon next chapter!**


End file.
